meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zarathustra Whiskers
Whiskers Zarathustra(VWM067) was born into the Whiskers Mob on February 22, 2004. His mother was Flower and his father was Yossarian, who were the dominant couple at the time. His four litter-mates were his one brother named Pozzo(VWM065) and his three sisters named Monkulus(VWF063), Lucky(VWF066) and Armanita Ditch(VWF064). The five pusp survived their first few weeks and started foraging with the adults. The pups grew fast into juveniles and but sadly on June 7, 2004 Zarathustra's sister Lucky was predated. Zarathustra and three of his litter-mates survived. His little sister, Lucky, died as a pup. He soon grew up to be a subordinate male in the Whiskers. He and his siblings were actually the fifth litter born to Flower while she reigned as dominant female of the Whiskers. Flower would only have one more litter of five one e and a young female would also died in that litter. Shortly after they were born Zaphod took back dominance from Yossarian. The group split Flower only having seven members including his brother Pozzo. Super Furry Animal took charge of the large splinter group with his after Yossarian but later Baddiel joined the group and ousted her sister. Zarathustra and his other siblings were in this group. The two group reunited and Flower and Zahpod took back dominance. Zarathustra and his brother Pozzo began to start roving. On the tenth of July, he and his own father, Yossarian, left the Whiskers and joined up with a Young Ones rover named Sepp. They roved into another rival group, called the Lazuli, in search of females to mate with. The three rovers stayed in the Lazuli for a short while and it seemed that they would become accepted into the group, however some of the Lazuli males returned and attacked the three intruders. Sepp was killed, Zarathustra managed to escape, but his father, Yossarian, was mortally wounded and died in a bolt hole. Zarathustra returned to the Whiskers, he was the last meerkat to see his father Yossarian alive.He and his brother Pozzo Were now the oldest males under Zaphod. Zarathutra may have father Bish, Bosh and Bash whom were born around three months after Zarathustra had been in the Lazuli. His brother Pozzo disappeared with some other males and was Last Seen. His sisters Monkulus and Armanita Dutch got evicted August 2006 with Mozart, Kinkaju, Super Furry Animal and their niece De La Soul. Monkulus got back in the group along with Super Furry Animal who disappeared sometime later. Kinkaju, Mozart, Armanita Ditch and De La Soul joined three males who left the PQ group and formed the Starsky. Armanita Ditch died of TB on December 14, 2006. The Whiskers split in late 2006, it is unknown what half he was in. He probably was with Flower and Zaphod, since his younger brother Mitch took dominance in the other half with Rocket Dog. The splinter group rejoined the Whiskers. On January 26, 2007, his mother Flower died from a cape cobra bite and Rocket Dog became the dominant female. The Whiskers splintered again and formed the Aztecs, in mid 2007 Zaphod took to roving with a small group of his sons and joined the Aztecs. Zarathustra was among the oldest males in the group and took dominance after Zaphod and son of his half brothers left. Zarathustra proved himself to be a great dominant male and often chased off other rovers and was seen on sentry duties. However he could not help his sister Rocket Dog have pups being related so he soon started to take to roving. After some time in the Whiskers family, Zarathustra went roving again with his half-brothers, Miles, Baker, Panthro and his nephew, Karim. The five males formed a roving coalition and joined another mob. Commandos That new mob was known as the Commandos Mob. Being the raining season most of Commandos males had taken to roving. The Whisker coalition managed to join the group while most of the adult Commandos males were roving, including the natal-dominant male, Ketamine. With no unrelated dominant male, Zarathustra established male dominance without any competition from his brothers or any of the other males still in the group. His mate bbecame Zorilla, whom was the dominant female of the Commandos family. She had lost her mate Aragorn some months before in April 2007 so she was in need of a new mate. He and Zorilla ruled the group from that time on. He evicted his brother, Miles, from the group sometime later but allowed him back into the group. Zarathustra was the dominant male of the Commandos for a few months, then in February 2008, he was predated. The next oldest Whiskers males his brothers, Miles and Baker, competed for dominance. Baker eventually was victorious and took the position of dominant male...But not for long, in April, Miles became the dominant male, and sadly Baker died the next month, and that also happen to his nephew Karim in October of that year.Now only Panthro was the only one alive of the four whiskers males that came to the commandos 2 years ago. That help him to be the new dominant male, but sadly he died on April 2009, 6 months after he became the dominant male, leaving the dominant female Celidh alone and, 2 months after he died, the commandos were lost. Meerkat Manor Zarathustra was featured on Meerkat Manor:The Next Generation as a meerkat called Zorro, whom was Rocket Dog's lazy younger brother but he was anything but lazy. He might have been one of the teenagers along with Kinkaju who kidnapped Mitch and left him. He also served as a stand in for Mitch briefly in the third season. However Zorro was not mention untill season 4 of Meerkat Manor. He was first seen as the new dominant male of the Whiskers after Zaphod and the other males left the group to joined the Aztecs. He led a charge against the Commandos, though it was really Seacrest Version or Lonestar Version who was played by three roving males Flava Flav, Spud and Jogu. Then he decided to turn back leaving Seacrest behind. Like any good dominant male and brother Zorro often chased off any rovers who visited the Whiskers, leaving Rocket Dog with no mating opportunities. After sometime in the Whiskers, Zorro went roving along with four of his his younger brother named Baker, Miles, Dizzy(Panthro) and Duke(Karim), who was really his nephew. The came across the Commandos whom former dominant male Hannibal(Jim Bob) had died in his sleep during the winter, in-between filming season 3 and 4. With no dominant male the five Whisker males had a good chance at joining the Commandos however they were not ready to allow just any males into the group. The five Whiskers males surrounded the Commandos from all sides led by Zorro. The Commandos were mostly females since most of the adult males had taken to roving. Duke managed to catch the eye of Rosie(Kleintjie) and mated with her in a bolt hole. Then a predator alarm sent all the meerkats into the burrow including the Whiskers males. When the group emerged, Zorro started sent marking the dominant female and she accepted him and the four other Whisker males into the group. He became the dominant male beside Nikita(Zorilla). Sometime later Zorro even evicted his brother Miles, which was said to be the first male eviction even seen on the Manor. Zorro started to prove himself a worthy mate to baby-eater Nikita and the new dominant male of the fearsome Commandos. Family Mother: Flower Father: Yossarian Brother: Pozzo Sisters: Lucky, Armanita Ditch and Monkulus Mates: Zorilla and maybe a Lazuli female Children: Maybe Bish, Bosh and Bash Links Whiskers Mob Commandos Mob Zorilla Gattaca Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Commandos meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Deceased meerkats